


Suits and Skirts

by tmp (Honeyrounds)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Artist Kim Taehyung | V, Chef Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Music Major Min Yoongi | Suga, Philosophy Major Kim Namjoon | RM, Switch Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyrounds/pseuds/tmp
Summary: Taehyung and Jungkook have to get over what happen that one time at Taemin's party.  J hope and Suga do what they want.  Bambam is that bitch. Also Taehyung  is a biologically a woman  but wants to be man and woman.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever , I want to develop my story telling abilities and have fun lol. Im an art major not an English major so its gonna be rough. So take it easy on me and please read! thank you !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilot

Setting: library The library is pretty large and well lit. with rows and rows of mahogany bookshelves. The overall feel of the place is charming with bronze accents and dark wood stained everything.There are private study desks off to the side, while in the middle of the library rests a few larger tables meant for groups and collaborations.

At one group table sits two young students. The platinum blonde is sleeping with his head on the table , while the other which was more golden blonde sat across from him.

Sighhhhhhh… I’m going to die

  
Taehyung sighed dramatically rustling his fingers through his hair. Yoongi sitting across from him at the desk, quickly awakes from the nap he was just taking.

 

Yoongi: can you like shut up? Can I get any sleep ? Tae: Fuck no, not when I’m around.

  
Now it’s Yoongi’s turn to sigh.  
Yoongi: is it your thesis?  
Taehyung: Why of course it is! I have a defense coming up but I still haven’t picked an overall theme, oh Buddha kill me!  
Taehyung says a little too loudly ,because soon after there late the sound of several "shhhs” echoing off the walls. Tae sighs and closes the sketch book they had open . Yoongi watching the performance narrows his eyes. Yoongi: Shut your dramatic ass up, your giving me a headache.  
As Yoongi and Tae bicker a boy walks through the bronze entrance doors, His lavender hair bounces as he strides over to the table where Yoongi and Taehyung are sitting. He pulls out a chair and sits next to yoongi.  
Yoongi: Jimin what brings you hear last time I heard you were dead from your last midterm paper.  
Jimin: oh I was dead so dead but I overcame that moment of hell. So what are my two blonde trouble makers up too?  
Taehyung looks up from their phone (sketchbook long forgotten).  
Taehyung: Oh nothing just wishing death upon my self.  
Jimin blinks at them then looks over to The oldest . Jimin: bitch what?  
Yoongi waves a hand and dismisses Taehyung. Yoongi : he’s just bitching about his midterm defense”.

Jiimin: ohhhhhhhh hows that going?  
Taehyung : oh it’s going fine except I just don’t exactly know what any of my paintings are about, heh…..  
Jimin: the fuck!!!!  
Yoongi: Calm down many artist don’t know the entire reason for their work until it’s finished right Tae ?  
Teahyung jumps up from the desk, Yoongi takes out a bottle of water from his bag twisting off the cap.  
Taehyung: but I don’t have any reason! At all …. Well maybe but whatever can we talk about something different. They plop back down in the chair .Jimin laces he’s hands together. Yoongi continues to enjoy the water he’s drinking. Jimin: okay…then new business, Taemin’s having a party tonight. And I want us all to go.  
Yoongi chokes on the water he was just drinking, Jimin begins to pat his back while Taehyung‘s mouth drops.  
Teahyung: what?? After what happen last time???  
Jimin: Apparently  
Yoongi: cough, cough … so let me get this straight Taemin is throwing another party and you want Tae to go?  
Jiming rolling his eyes says, “Yes hoe yes. The party is tonight at 10:00 pm so I expect us all dressed and ready to go by 10:45.”  
Taehyung jumps from his chair again, Yoongi is startled from the action this time.  
Yoongi: watch it damn! Sit your ass down before we get kicked out .  
Taehyung sorry hyung but FUCK –

—————-

Jungkook: -THAT! I’m not going.  
Says the guy with black hair. He sits with a boy with brunette hair at a table placed right next to the window in at café. The cafe is a cozy with its light blue chairs and pink walls. The brunette gasps.  
Jin: Jungkook what you just say?  
Jungkook looks out at the window, Jungkook: I said FUCK THAT!” Jin puts his hand over his face.  
Jin: look you’re going because I’m going! What happen last month doesn’t matter anymore?  
Jin rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his iced coffee. Jin: And … he dates Taemin so of course he’ll be there.

Jungkook: the point is that he’ll bring his friend.And you know what happened!  
Jin: Just because you accidently-  
Jin: it’s not my fault you panicked after then ran!  
Jung kook grabs his espresso and takes a sip Jungkook: like I said we will not speak of it!  
Jin: okay, okay but that doesn’t stop the fact that were going at 10:15 so wear your cute clothes!  
And with that Jin starts placing his text books in his bag and gets up from his seat. Jin: You’re going or I’ll stop cooking for a month.  
Jung kook: so unfair that’s torture! Fine! He puts his head down on the cold glass of the table.  
Jin: Bye Hoe I’ll pick you up from your room.  
Jin leaves the café. Jungkook waves him good bye with his head is still on the table.


	2. The dramatic flash back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets dramatic (its not that deep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please come by and say hello I probably won’t post anything because I live in the country and the internet doesn't run far ... sorry well nobody has found this sad fan fic anyhow so i have time lol.

There was Jungkook was standing in front of his mirror in his dorm , taking one last look at his outfit. He’s wearing black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. wearing small silver hoops in his ears. As he sprays some cologne on there’s a knock at the door, before he can properly the door open Jin rushes past him.  
Jin: I hope your ready cuz were getting a ride from Joon. And do I look good or what?  
Jungkook glances at his friend ensemble, he’s wearing black leather pants and black mesh shirt black dr. martins , with a black choker to match. Jungkook has to admit he looks pretty damn good.  
Jungkook: you know do look great.

Jin: thank you! I need an ego boost before we go you look good too, a little bland but good. 

Jin pushes jungkook out of the mirror so he can have a look for him self.

Jungkook: gasp, really hyung! 

Jin ignores him as he applies some clear lip gloss.

Jin: so are you ready? Joon will be here in like 5 minutes. 

Jungkook shakes his head, the reality is that he really isn’t ready he just wants to get this shit over with. He sits down in the chair near his desk  
“No I’m not do I really still have to?”

Jin: but you need to face your fears I’m sure that guy doesn’t hate you …  
Jungkook death stares at him

Jin: okay correction doesn’t hate you anymore. Let’s just have fun don’t let one mishap ruin your fun. Okay...  
A knock at the door breaks the silence 

Jin: oh thats Joon!

Jin, goes to open the door a boy with silver hair and the cutest dimples ever walks in behind him is a guy with orange-red hair. 

Jin: Namjoon! , Hoseok! Tell kook to stop sulking and let’s go! 

Namjoon and Hoseok look at Jungkook

Hobi: come on kook what’s wrong?

Jungkook: well you guys weren’t there so sit down. 

Hobi: oh great Story time! Does this story end with the walk of shame or barbecue sauce???

Jungkook, Rolls his eyes and sits back down in his desk chair, Namjoon and Jin sit on his bed, while Hobi sits on the floor.

Namjoon: oh my god please tell me it’s not a dramatic flash back.

Jungkook: this is exactly what it is!

FLASH BACK  
Taemin’s parties were like they always were, crowded but his house was big as hell. The Lights dim, people walking past Jungkook as he walked to the kitchen Jimin and Taemin were in there giving out drinks. He walked over and talked with them for a few minutes. Jimin offered him a drink, Jungkook after watching Jimin pour the juice and some rum in a red solo cup ,He took the drink .  
Jungkook: thanks Jimin , wow Taemin you really outdid yourself this time there streamers and everything.  
Taemin laughs, “thanks, but that was all him"he points to Jimin. 

Jungkook: oh while Jimin thats so cool! 

Jimin: why thank you know I’m extra. So Taemin honey ima go dance. Jungkook come with me?

Jungkook nods his head. 

Taemin okay you guys have fun!

Jungkook walks behind Jimin in to the middle of the living room where the couch has been pushed to the side of the wall and some guy is sleep on it (maybe Jackson). The beat is steady and Jimin makes room for him and Jungkook to dance. Taemin doesn’t mind because he knows Jimin and him are only friends, they share the same major. As Jungkook starts really getting into dancing, he spots him. For Jungkook it’s like time slows down. A guy with pretty blonde hair walked from the hallway into the kitchen he’s wearing a oversized black shirt with sparkles on it. The light reflecting off his shirt bounces off his handsome face. He starts talking to Taemin. And Jungkook has to know who he is. Jimin senses that he’s lost all attention in dancing. 

Jimin: That’s my friend Taehyung 

Jungkook turns around and whips his head to Jimin. Jungkook: Huh wha??!

Jimin: That’s Taehyung if you’re wondering.

Jungkook: Oh …

And he was wondering...

Jimin: lets go say hi! At that moment he grabed Jungkook’s hand and draged him toward the kitchen. 

Jungkook: that really isn’t necessary, we can say hey later our song is still on. 

Jimin: Don’t worry they won’t bite. And wow our song just ended 

Jimin smiles and him wickedly.

And with that Jimin pushes him into the kitchen. Jungkook tries his best not to lose his composure. Taehyung looks stunning, even more so up-close. Taehyung smiles and hold out his hand. Oh that’s for Jungkook to shake damn he’s lost it hasn’t he. He shakes his hand

Taehyung: Hey, I'm Taehyung 

Jungkook: oh, hi I'm Jungkook, nice to m-meet you. 

Jimin: Did you guys know you’re both the same year? 

Taehyung: really!? I had no clue 

Jungkook shakes his head surely he would have seen this magnificent boy somewhere on campus?? Slowly they way into an easy conversation. Taehyung talks a lot and he is grateful for that. He finds out that Taehyung is one year older than him and is art major Lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed but he shifted his foot wrong and stepped on black tool… what is that? Oh its black tool skirt. Wait a skirt . A skirt on Taehyung … Maybe he’s too fucked up on the second drink that’s found its ways into his hand. He looks up and Taehyung looks a little flustered.

Jungkook: oh I'm so sorry my foot-

Taehyung: no it’s cool. 

If what was happening wasn’t already awkward, then the guy bumping into Jungkook knocking his drink onto Taehyung doesn’t help.  
Jungkook: oh fuck let me-

He rushes to grab a towel off the counter and tries his best to get the alcohol off of the blonde. Taheyung gathers his skirt and puts a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder 

Taehyung: no it’s fine. I just need to go. I’ll go change.

Jungkook: wai-

He tries to reassure Taehyung its okay he still looks gorgeous, but Taehyung leaves as quickly as he came, damn. He really hopes the fact that he stared a little made him feel embarrassed it just the first time he’s seen a guy were skirt that and look so good in it. Jimin had come up to him just after it had happened.  
Jimin: don’t worry it was just a wardrobe malfunction, he’ll be fine. 

 

Flash back over

 

Hoseok: okay and? 

Jin: -that’s what I fucking said! Now get your bitch ass up and let’s go to this party.

Jungkook : the "and" is that instead of waiting for him to come back I panicked and left ! I’m such an asshole he probably thinks I’m judging him for wearing that skirt no better yet he probably thinks I’m a clumsy homophobe!

Namjoon looks at Jungkook with the most sincere face he’s ever seen form him and says -

Namjoon: Jungkook no one could ever think you a homophobe especially with the rumors flooding the campus. 

Jin, Hobi , stare with their mouths open shocked. The charcoal haired boy looks shocked as well..a small smile escapes his mouth.

Jungkook: HYUNGGGGGGGGG no fair not all of those rumors are even true fuck you !  
Namjoon: I know I know but I’m just saying you like the gayest boy I know and I know Jin.

Jin: hey! 

Namjoon: sorry ...

Hobi: okay so no end of story is you have nothing to worry about kook like he might not even be there and your tweaking I’m sure he’ll forgive you , and if not oh well!

Junkook: Oh well !! He’s to beautiful I don’t want him to hate me!

Jin : then come the fuck on I don’t have all night I’m trying to get fucked up tonight and your moody ass is already ruining it ! Joon start the car and make it snappy.

Joon promptly gets up form the bed and walks out but not before saying 

Namjoon: yes your honor 

Jungkook slams his head on the desk.

Jungkook: why me ?? Are these people really my friends? 

Hobi: this night is about to be awesome! Kook your eyeshadows gonna be ruined if u don’t stop crying.

 

10:45 rolls around and Jimin Is on time letting him self in Taehyung’s apartment which is pretty close to the campus dorms. At times like this Tae is happy he gave Jimin a spare key so he can go back to fixing his grid print blazer uninterrupted. He’s wearing a pulp fiction t-shirt underneath, grid print black trousers and some all black converse shoes to complete the look. Stainless steel Chains hang from the pants and silver dangling earrings adorn his ears. 

While looking in the mirror Jimin makes to to the his room which is the farthest room form the front door. He plows down on the bed. Jimin looks super cute , he’s got his hair parted and makeup done . He’s wearing some ripped jeans and a ruffled light blue shirt with white vans on.

Jimin jokes “so no skirt this time?”

Taehyung throws a book that was siting on his vanity at him. Jimin doges. Taehyung: Fuck you and no im going to be hella masculine tonight .

Jimin: sorry, but does that mean you’ve gotten over it? Jimin walks over to Taehyung and hugs him from behind. “Well???”

Taehyung: I'm still embarrassed to see him .

Jimin: Bitch why Jungkook is cool I promise. 

Taehyung: but I ran away like a little bitch… 

Jimin: well fashion is important to you. 

Taehyung: but 

J: but what?

T: is he like cool cool?

J: you mean not an asshole. He isn’t he’s understanding Tae I promise he doesn’t care about the skirt I'm sure, plus he’s gay 

T: that doesn’t mean shit. But gay like gay gay or gay?

J: what? He’s like bi or something what the fuck ? Tae I said he’s cool now let’s go, Yoongi is waiting(he checks his phone as it dings) and he said hurry up he wants to see Hoseok , and you know we have to walk ugh. 

Taehyung rolls his eye runs his hand through his hair one last time. It’s getting quite long and he’s debating whether or not he should cut it. But anyway he walks out with Jimin.

Taehyung: but you’re the one that crashed his car! 

Jimin: um the deer ran into me slut!

The door shuts.


	3. Edit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story update sorry y’all I really fucked up I posted the roughest drafts of This story so I have to repost and make some modifications. Please don’t hate me. any way it should be a lot better . so please re read . I promise to always try to do my best but u know a bitch is struggling! Any who I’ll prob post again some time it takes me forever but don’t worry I won’t stop till I finish this! So bare with me . Xoxo

So please reread the first two chapters of this fic if u read it already , because before it was like wtf??? Now it should be wth ? Hahahah .... I’m trying .


End file.
